proxima_acallarisfandomcom-20200215-history
Influential People of Canis Asteropaios
High Councilor Cynewulf Fenoff The Fenoff Family were given control over all imperial trade in the region, and as such have become the defacto Imperial representatives. While there are representatives of the Ecclesiarchy and the Mechanicus here, those who control the Crowns control the sector. Cynewulf is a thin, scraggly looking man who always seems to be hunched over, possibly due to inbreeding common in noble families. He was given control of this space mainly to get him out of his families hair and far away from the site of the other noble families. However, despite his physical shortcomings, he is quick of mind and has shown himself to be a capable leader, both intelligent and ruthless in his ruling. People that underestimate him tend to not last long. Crime Families of Zutune These families of varying decent and culture are ruthless and distrusting of outsiders. However, they tend to also be opportunists. It is common practice to maintain yourself in their good graces, although that is not always possible, as if there is one thing they dislike more than off-worlders its each-other. The 4 main families are as follows, as seen in the image from left to right: The Violent and brutal Sym Bredice, a clan devoted to an ancient form of combat and honor (OOC: Similar to Japanese honor systems). The current leader, Bastor Ironfang, is a monster of a man. If rumors are to be believed he has killed more men than any other family head, and all in melee combat. In meetings he is calm and collected, but a perceptive person would notice a subtle undertone of rage that hides behind this facade. The crafty and industrious Sabinianus family, by far the most trustworthy of the families, so long as you make sure to maintain your payments. They are orderly and business like, and prefer to use a mixture of money and subterfuge to gain control. Their leader, Gravius Sabinianus, is a previously disgraced noble. What he began as a trading company soon expanded into a field he found was lacking in this corner of space, namely the Black Market. He is intelligent and good with money, and has a keen eye for a good deal. Do not underestimate him however, his enforcers are deadly and his reach outside of the sector is the farthest of all the clans in terms of clout. The militant and expansive Bastor Group, a massive family of strictly regimented mobsters that almost rival the imperial guard in terms of military power on Zutune. If you include the imperial guardsmen who are on their payroll, their military might is unmatched. However, their desire for utmost control and organization means that they have trouble with subtlety, something that is often exploited by the other families on this list. Apollyon Elis '''is the intimidating leader of the Group. She rules with an iron fist and is the most feared woman in the sector because of it. Meetings with her are to the point, you either have something that can benefit her or you do not. If you don't, you wasted her time, and there are punishments for that. The Chaotic and Rageful Torten, a violent terrorist group that leads suicide attacks against imperial regiments and other families alike. Their leader changes frequently, but currently they are led by '''Manual Styler, a madman whose claim to fame is barely surviving against a space marine by jumping on the marines back and clinging on for dear life. Unlike the other families that are left to mostly their own devices by the Imperium, the Tortens are considered highly wanted criminals and are to be killed on site by all Imperial troops. Deacon Nero Adickes, Adeptus Ministorum Nero Adickes is a strange case of a member of the Adepta Sororitas moving so far up the ranks of the Adeptus Ministorum to be considered a Deacon. She is truly the pinnacle of holy fervor and grace, and many believe that she is just one major military victory away from being named a Living Saint by the Archbishops of the Ecclesiarchy. She is the fist of the emperor given form in this backwater Sector, and her wrath is as powerful as her mercy. Heretics should fear her as much as the faithful love her, and her holy powers draw on this fact. When meeting her in person, the faithful find her hard to look upon, the glow of the Emperor's Divine light blinding them with its brilliance. To the enemies of mankind, this light is a burning brand, melting their skin and causing their armor to turn red hot. She is able to perform miracles in the name of the Emperor as well, healing the sick and granting strength to imperial regiments with a few well chosen words. Antilochus, Fabricator-General of Xothore Antilochus can hardly be called a man, having been so modified that many question whether any part of him is still biotic. He speaks in stunted statements and queries, emotionless and robotic in nature. The way he moves is disturbing, the scuttling of his many Mechandendrites creating a floating effect. He rarely meets anyone in person, preferring to contact them via Vox or through a proxy. The Cult of Mechanicus has a strong presence in this sector that has been growing quickly in the last few years. There are also more and more Mechanicus ships documented heading towards Proxima Acallaris, although no one outside the Cult, and even precious few within know why. Category:NPCs